Blue Flames
by Ava CM
Summary: Raised by Mother Yumi, a famous Exorcist, Rin Himura never knew her real mother. But one day, while Mother Yumi and Rin were having an argument, Rin has to face the terrible truth: Akumu, the Goddess of the underworld, is her real mother! Rin goes to True Cross Academy to become an Exorcist, only to kill Akumu. But she then meets a guy there...who has the same name as her!
1. Family Issues

**Ava-Chan is finally back and ready to go! I got really busy with school and all the freaking homework, but I actually started to watch (and read) Soul Eater and Blue Exorcist. So far, the manga for Soul Eater is way better than the anime (Which I finished in about 5 days…). I'm still thinking if I should watch Attack on Titan or Death Note next…**

 **Oh, and this is a Blue Exorcist FanFic. Enjoy! :)**

 **I do not own Blue Exorcist or the plot, but I own my OC.**

 **(*3*)**

"I'M BAAACK!" Rin Himura shouted at the top of her lungs, as she entered the Monastery.

"Welcome h-" Yasuko Himura said, but paused to look at her older sister's clothes and wounds. "What on earth happened to you?!"

"I'm hungry..." Rin responded, ignoring her younger sister's question. "Is there any food?"

Yasuko was frustrated that she didn't answer her question, but she ignored Rin's stubborn attitude. "Yeah, but…" Before she could finish her sentence, Rin rushed over towards the dinner table, sitting down with all of the Priestesses. All of them had a black, long-sleeved dress on, while Rin was wearing a sweatshirt and baggy ripped jeans.

Shrugging, Yasuko walked over to the table, and gave Rin some rice.

"Hello, Rin. You've finally returned," Mother (or Sister) Yumi said in a gentle voice, while smiling at the navy blue-haired girl. "An overnight stay at the Job Center? How laborious of you. Did you get a job?"

"Heh, um…Yeah, about that…" Rin stuttered, not knowing what to say. "I-" But suddenly, Yasuko cut in.

"You're hurt," she said, sighing. "I bet you got into another fight." Rin suddenly cringed at the statement, which was true. Yumi on the other hand, looked furious.

"Rin Himura! Why are you so hot-headed?!" Yumi shouted, as she stood up and threw her fork at her adoptive daughter. _**"THINK**_ before you resort to violence!"

"OW!" Rin said in pain, "Um, _**you're**_ one to talk!" The beat-up girl started to rub her head.

"Shame on you!" Yumi shouted, and got a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Pass this down to her!" she ordered the Priestesses, and they did what they were told to do, but one of them noticed that the heater was shaking.

The beat-up girl unfolded the paper, and looked at it in shock. "What is this?"

"An acquaintance of mine is an art teacher at a local Elementary school. She needs an assistant." Yumi explained, with a serious face. "So, interested? If you are, she'll interview you."

"Wh-What?! Art assistant?! ME?! I-I can't!"

"Why not? You're amazing at drawing and painting. It's perfect for you!"

"I can't handle a respectable job." Rin mumbled to herself, looking down. "Trust me, I know."

Yumi paused for a moment, and then began to show how much anger she was hiding. "YOU BRAT! Without any academic record, you cannot be picky! As your guardian, it is my responsibility to make you a functional member of society! Don't you get it?! One day…you will have to leave here…and make it on your own!"

Rin was shocked at her mother's statement. "I…" she stuttered, trying not to rage, but she failed. "I KNOW THAT!"

When she shouted, the heater flared up, and the pot collapsed. Water was spreading everywhere. "Whoa…Is everyone alright?" a Priestess asked. While everyone was staring at the mess, Mother Yumi was looking concerned.

 _This is too soon…_

 **~ (0_0) ~**

 **Don't worry! Rin O. and Yukio will be in here!**

 **See ya! ~ACM**


	2. The Truth Hurts

**Hi! I'm back and ready to go!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(*_*)**

 _This is too soon…_

"Sister Yumi…" one Priestess began to whisper. "You have a visitor."

Snapping out of her trance, Yumi nodded and said: "I'll be right there." As she stood up from her chair and walked away from the table, Yumi turned around to look at the younger Himura twin. "Yasuko, please treat Rin's wounds."

"Yes, Mother Yumi." Yasuko said with a smile.

 **(+-+)**

"Tch! That old hag!" Rin complained, while her sister was dabbing a cotton ball onto a cut on Rin's finger.

"Calm down, Rin. Mother Yumi was just angry at your actions." Yasuko said, whereas Rin was sighing deeply. After a moment of awkward silence, Rin needed to start a conversation.

"So…Yasuko…When're you gonna start High School?" she asked.

"Soon." Yasuko simply replied, while Rin suddenly smiled with joy.

"Whoa! True Cross Academy is super famous! I'm impressed! Makes me proud to call you my twin sister!"

"Haha…" Yasuko laughed nervously. "Yeah…I'm working as hard as I can to become a doctor." She then looked up at her older sister, who was smiling brightly.

"I'm sure you can do it!"

"Well, I'll try my best…"

"You'll make it for sure. You're _already_ pretty good!" Rin giggled, while wiggling her fingers in front of herself.

Yasuko, on the other hand, adjusted her glasses and said: "That's because you keep getting into fights…"

"But…" Rin suddenly paused for a moment, sighing. "Compared to you, I'm a freaking **loser."**

"...Then what do you _want_ to do?" the younger twin asked, while Rin looked at her funny.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _**You're**_ gonna lecture me too?! What the hell is this, Elementary School?!"

"Rin…I'm just **worried** about you." Yasuko explained. "So is Mother Yumi…"

"Yeah, but I'm worried about it myself…" Rin mumbled, looking at her injured hand. "I need to become a respectable person…But there's no way that's gonna happen."

"Why not try the Art Assistant job? It's perfect for you!"

"Hunh?!"

"Heh…just don't take it so seriously…"

"Oh! I finally found you!" A Priestess said, as she threw a box at Rin. The navy blue-haired girl quickly caught the box. "You're going to the interview, right? There's an outfit in that box that makes a girl look like a serious job hunter!"

"Pttf! I never said I'd go. Besides, even if I did, they would never accept a girl like _me."_ Rin explained, looking down at her feet.

"Here. If you make the job, I'll make sukiyaki for dinner."

"Sukiyaki?! I'LL GO!" Rin suddenly dashed over towards her room with the box in her hands.

Yasuko sighed and smiled. _She'll do anything for meat, won't she?_

 **(~_~)**

"What the hell?!" Rin shouted, as she exited her room, wearing something that looked like a boy's school uniform, except with a skirt. "How do you tie a damn ribbon onto a ponytail?!" With a sigh, she finally gave up. "Ugh, forget it. I'll just go with my hair down."

As Rin started to walk down the halls to exit the Monastery, she suddenly spotted some black goo, coming out of the floor. "What the…?"

"And if that luck charm isn't enough, come to me." Rin heard Mother Yumi say.

"Thank you, Mother Yumi!" a little girl said with joy, as she walked away with her mom.

"Oh, it was nothing. Don't worry about it. Now, remember to get your sleep, eat well, and play hard."

"Heh, it must be hard to be a Priestess _**and**_ an Exorcist. Drivin' away those imaginary demons again?" Rin smirked, as she walked up to Yumi. "All you did was listen to her problems."

"You idiot." Yumi simply put. "Demons exist. In our hearts. And…what's with the outfit? You look like a messy schoolgirl."

"Huh?! Oh, this? Uh…I wanted to go to that interview…So I borrowed this from someone. It ain't my style, but I look respectable, don't I?"

"Uh…sure. Shouldn't you be wearing a ponytail to get those bangs out of your eyes? I've told you that a million times and you still haven't listened to me."

"Oh, um…I'm going casual. Or semi-casual? Semi-formal?!"

"You little liar." Yumi smirked, while motioning Rin towards her. "You just don't know how to tie it. Allow me."

"Huh?!"

"Put up your collar, and button up your shirt. Your cleavage shouldn't be visible." Rin suddenly realized that her cleavage was very visible, so she did the rest of the buttons on her shirt. "Now, hand me the ribbon."

Yumi then began to tie Rin's hair into a ponytail. "Heh. You grow physically, but that's about it! When you were little, you were always so cute. Always calling out, 'Mother! Mother!'"

"Tch, that was a long time ago!" the tomboy explained. "A cute adult would be weird!"

"Huh? Adult? Where? I don't see one." Yumi said, but then began to crack up.

"Sh-Shut your face! Like _you_ should talk?!"

Yumi just ignored the silly statement. "There. All done." she said, turning Rin around and ruffling her hair. "If my teasing frustrates you…then show me that you've grown up. How about it?"

"Stop treating me like a kid! Don't compare me to people who ask for your advice! Dumbass! I _will_ show you, so dig the wax out of your eyes, you old hag!"

"Wax? In my eyes?" Yumi responded sarcastically.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH! JUST _DIE!"_ Rin shouted, and began to walk away from Yumi.

But just then, the teen spotted a little creature that flew past her. She was confused at first, but she decided to let it go. Yumi however, was shocked. When the creature reached Yumi, the Priestess squished the creature. "Rin…"

 **( _ )**

Rin was just walking over to the Elementary School for her job interview. The streets were empty and quiet….almost too quiet. But for some reason, she kept on seeing those little creatures.

 _What're all these black things flying around?! Bugs?_ Rin thought in shock, while waving his hand to get these "bugs" away. _Is this just my imagination…or is something wrong with my eyes?_

"Hey, Himura!" a familiar voice said, a man's voice to be exact. It was the guy who Rin got into a fight with…Michi Akane. He was with his regular group of friends. "You got a moment?"

When Rin turned around to look at Michi, she was stunned. He was 'wearing' horns and a tail. _I-Is that cosplay…? And why are those bugs surrounding him?!_ Sighing, the tomboy started to respond. "Sorry, but I'm on a tight schedule. Smell ya later."

Michi suddenly grabbed her shoulder, and smirked. "Hold on, Riny girl. We still gotta talk to ya about some things. Like your sister…Yasuko. Isn't she goin' to True Cross Academy soon? Man, I'd love to get my hands on her…"

After those words were said, Rin quickly turned around and punched Michi in the face so hard, that he coughed up a little blood. "You can do what you want to me…But never, and I mean _never,_ touch my little sister!" the tomboy yelled.

Rubbing his cheek, Michi began to laugh. "Heh…So I can do what I want to ya?" he smirked. "Hold 'er down! And be careful. This girl's a monster." His group of friends then began to pin Rin down to the ground.

"H-Hey! Let me go right now!" Rin shouted, afraid of what was going to happen. "I'll kill you!"

"That's not gonna happen anytime soon. Let's just unbutton that shirt and get started…" Michi started to release the buttons from the outfit.

"S-Stop…! Just…" Rin just couldn't hold it in for much longer. "GET OFF OF ME!" And before she knew it, royal-blue flames were lit on her body, and the men let go of her. "F…Fire…?"

"We're outta here!" All of the men, except Michi, began to run away. Michi on the other hand, was snickering.

"I was right…Those blue flames are none other than the Flames of Akumu!" Michi then walked over to the girl. "Do you know how long I've waited for this? I've been looking for you for a very long time. Alright, let's go. Akumu is waiting!"

"Akumu…as in…the Goddess of Hell?!"

"There is evil in their hearts…" a voice said, as footsteps were heard. "O, lord. Reward them according to their evil deeds. Avenge thyself upon them. The lord is my help and my shield. Thou shalt be destroyed!" Michi suddenly began to scream in pain, as he fell onto the ground, unconscious. "Have you calmed down?" the Priestess asked her adoptive child.

"...What about _him?"_ Rin asked, looking at Michi. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, but he was possessed. I drove out the demon that was inside of him." Yumi responded, as she looked at the worried teen. "Don't worry. Demons only possess wicked souls. If he doesn't change, this could happen to him again."

All that Rin could do was stare at Yumi. _What the heck is happening…?_

"You'll understand soon enough. Get up. News of your awakening will spread." Just then, Yumi grabbed Rin's arm and began to drag her away. "All manner of beings will now seek you for their own purposes. You must hide!"

"W…Wait!" Rin shouted. "Why do I need to hide?! And what awakening?! Just what…What am I?!"

"You are…The child of a demon. Born of a demon, fathered by a man." Yumi said, her voice gentle, yet serious. "And not just any demon. You are the daughter of _**Akumu**_ herself."

 **\\(*=*)/**

 **Second chapter is done and ready to go. This chapter was kind of stretched out…sorry!**

 **See ya! ~ACM**


End file.
